


[锤基/盾冬] Are you sure? 之~换妻游戏~

by kikiw19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiw19/pseuds/kikiw19
Summary: 锤基+盾冬，沙雕风，现代AU，无能力，系列短篇





	1. Chapter 1

“你——说——什么？”

酒吧最受欢迎的DJ在台上打碟，舞池里的年轻男女们已经嗨上天了，人群的吵嚷中似乎还夹杂了嗑药的傻子毫无理智的叫喊声。包间是半敞开式的，平时还算闹中取静，但在此刻疯狂的音浪中这里也被电子乐和人声掩埋。Loki并不是没有听见好友的提议，但环境太嘈杂，他不得不再扯着嗓子确认一下。

“I said——”Bucky猛吸一口气，用比刚才更大声的音量喊道，“来不来——换——妻——游——戏——？”

轰，音乐停了。

这下在座的人谁也不能装作没听清了。

Loki感觉后脑勺有一根神经抽搐了一下，天生好强的他强忍着吃惊的表情，绝不能让这个gay蜜觉得自己接受不了新潮玩意——那就弱爆了。

还好四个人中有一个自带“老古董”标签的Steve在。

“Bucky…这，不好吧？”认真的老古董Steve搓着额角，话里满是隐晦的拒绝。

尽管已经习惯了男友出格的个性，Steve偶尔还是会怀疑他到底是不是自己那个一身正义感的儿时玩伴。

“我无所谓呀，是Loki他们说腻了嘛。”Bucky无奈地耸耸肩，抬手将杯里剩下的Bloody Mary一饮而尽。

“No, no no! 也不是腻了，”Thor赶紧插进来解释道，“Loki觉得在一起光是做爱、做爱、做爱没意思。我已经换着花样唔——”

黑发青年一个肘击打断了恋人的发言。

Loki不是不喜欢做爱，相反他很享受。Thor简直就是行走的“器大活好”，如果谁能对他的床上技术有所挑剔，那这个人恐怕只适合一辈子DIY了。

可是恋爱嘛，时间长了总是会有倦怠期的。Loki把他和Thor找脱衣服女郎来助兴的事告诉了最亲密的好友，从那之后幸灾乐祸的Bucky开口闭口就是“玩点新花样”。

“别老说我们了，你们俩呢？你们从小就认识，恋爱也几年了，就没有想‘玩点新花样’的时候？”Loki一脸奸笑地反问。

“不会不会~”重新点了一杯Dry Manhattan的Bucky在男友开口前夸张地抢答，“我们长期分居呢，你知道Steve一拍戏就几个月不在家，还经常全球飞来飞去做宣传。‘小别胜新婚’，每次他出差回来，我们都…啧啧啧”

除了说话人之外这个“啧啧啧”唯一的知情者压了压鸭舌帽的帽檐，整个人缩小了一圈。即使现在他跟女星翻云覆雨的画面正在大银幕上滚动播出，但那是拍戏，Steve本人对性爱的态度还是相当传统的。

“所以你们是不敢玩咯？算了吧，还是玩点一般的？”

三个人的有趣的反应让Bucky对换妻游戏的兴致更高了，他故意用用夸张的语气劝他们放弃。

“我可没说不敢。”

即使知道这是激将法，Loki还是有些不服气。换妻游戏可以不玩，但绝不是他不敢，如果其他两人不愿意，那也不能勉强不是吗？

“哦？那Thor？”Bucky作势挨个询问。

看来Loki还是不够了解这个比自己小几岁的年轻情人。被叫到名字的Thor撇了撇嘴，手一抬肩一耸回了一句“Why not?”

“那不就成了？大家都同意啦~”Bucky一口干了刚送上来的酒，乐得直拍手。

“Bucky…？”被同意的Steve拽了拽男友的衣袖，酒精上脑又正在兴头上的男人压根没理会他弱弱的抗议。

##

这个酒吧是四个人合开的。

大老板是被朋友戏称为北欧王子的富二代Thor Odinson。其父是产业遍布欧洲的大企业家。Odin一族祖辈的确有挪威皇室血统，Thor母亲Frigga的母家现在仍是北爱尔兰地区最大的贵族之一。北欧王子的外号是做赌场、酒店生意的Stark家公子Tony给他取的，一次酒会上，一向花钱最大手大脚的Tony戏谑地举起酒杯对旁人说，跟这种有悠久历史的名门比起来他家只能叫暴发户。可惜名门之后的Thor不太不争气，不论在哪里读书都把学校男女关系搅得一团乱的他最终被看不下去的老爸Odin直接扔到美国来读研，所谓眼不见心不烦。在纸醉金迷的曼哈顿，有钱人实在太多，Thor轻易地融入了这里的生活，在这里他可以显得不那么出众。

Loki是参股人，同时也是酒吧的法律顾问，他跟有钱人打交道惯了。Loki工作的律所经手很多大公司的案子，作为人情也接了不少企业主们的私事，哪家纨绔子弟又闹出人命了，哪家夫妻又离婚分家产了，虽然他根本不屑跟他们打交道，但是为了钱，不，为了工作他还是拿出了最好的服务态度。Loki认识Thor是在一次讲座上，他受老友Charles邀请去纽约大学给新生讲课，因为是商学院的学生，他挑了一些有意思的商法演变史来讲，本来是常规到有些无聊的讲座，Loki却意外地被一个热情的学生缠上了——那就是并不热爱学习的Thor。等人群散去后，一直在一旁听着的高个子男生追上刚跟朋友道别的Loki。Loki从来就是一个纯粹的同性恋，这样一个帅气多金又主动的男人，自由单身又饥渴的他怎么能放过。只是让他万万没想到的是，本以为顶多是一夜情的对象，却在跟他上过一次床后赶也赶不走了。在他举着水果刀下了最后通牒后，对方居然直接冲到隔壁把人家的公寓买了下来，硬生生地当上了Loki的邻居。追求的经过太糟心，Loki连回想的勇气都没有，总之他最终浑浑噩噩地放弃了抵抗当上Thor的恋人。

开酒吧的主意源于Bucky与Loki的相遇。

Bucky和Steve一样是布鲁克林区的穷小子，十岁那年他随父母搬去了俄罗斯。在那里的十几年Bucky忙着跟战斗民族的小伙伴一起打打闹闹，没太正经读书的他最后在酒吧找了份酒保的工作。凭借既痞气又奶气的脸蛋，他收获了不少女性常客，但他调酒的技术倒真不是骗骗年轻女孩就完事的，在圈子里他算得上相当出名的调酒师。好不容易混得有点风生水起了，一次Bucky替女顾客出头却不想得罪了附近黑帮老大的公子。不想组织朋友跟黑社会火拼的Bucky干脆认怂，直接收拾收拾回纽约老家了。以前住的地方早就拆了，他也没有老邻居们的联系方式，就在他快要花光身上的钱在路上闲逛时，Loki哐地一声把车倒到他身上。本以为这下运气好了，这个看起来文文弱弱的黑发青年开着一辆豪车，被撞的Bucky准备讹他一笔钱继续游荡的生活，哪知对方一个擒拿把他按在车屁股上就是一堂交通法规课，违反交规的受害人Bucky不仅拿不到赔偿，反而要负责给对方修车。好在车没事，Bucky也没事，大事化了的Loki邀请他去楼上公寓里喝一杯，两人意外地因为酒而聊得很投机，最后竟然萌生了一起开酒吧的计划。

最后加入这笔生意的是好莱坞二线男星Steve，因为在一个热门的系列电影中出演男二号Chris船长，他被粉丝们亲切地成为cap。认真拍戏不搞花边新闻的Steve并不是娱乐头条的常客，一直低调的他虽然并不算圈里炙手可热的人物，但说到他，关注好莱坞影片的人基本没有不认识的。这个无可挑剔的娱乐圈好好青年还真是没什么可说了。至于他怎么从西海岸出发加入东海岸的酒吧生意，当然是牵线人Bucky的功劳。

在Loki带回Thor前，Bucky一直借住在他的公寓里，一次偶然的机会，他在电视上看到一个熟悉的名字——Steve Rogers。是他没错，金色的短发，白皙的脸庞，认真的蓝眼睛里透出一丝绿意。变化最大的是他的身材，幼年时期Steve瘦弱贫瘠，而电视里的他一身让人嫉妒的结实肌肉，倒三角的身材堪称梦幻。嘿，Bucky发现自己的童年玩伴居然在拍电影，他一时兴起注册了一个twitter账号给他的主页留了个言。在Loki告知明星的twitter账号一般是经纪人打理后，他便怏怏地忘了这件事了，哪知几周后一个加州的号码打到Bucky手机上，电话接通后是一个充满磁性的陌生男声。“Bucky？”电话那头问，“谁TM是Bucky。嘿嘿，Hi, Steve.”难得与童年好友相认，Bucky拎了几件换洗衣物就直奔好莱坞影城去了。等他回来时，本打算向Loki炫耀自己脱离单身的Bucky看到光着上身坐在沙发上的新邻居Thor。F**k！Loki居然趁他不在勾搭了一个身材比Steve还好的男人！！！

Thor交出积攒的零花钱（巨款），Loki出任法律顾问，Bucky对酒吧经营颇有经验，再加上Steve这位影星的名气，四人名下的酒吧Avenge一经开张就人气爆棚，生意好到投资者们都有些意外。

##

纵情享乐的恋爱一晃就是两年。跟从小就认识的小情侣Steve和Bucky不同，Loki和Thor的恋爱时常会闹点小插曲。

Loki是四人组里最年长的，而Thor年纪最小。眼看着年纪快要跨进3字头，Loki对跟Thor的恋爱关系总有些阴晴不定的想法。

例如某一天，他觉得双性恋的Thor会厌倦只跟男人做爱，于是他们叫了一个脱衣舞女郎上门服务。又有一天，他觉得玩乐惯了的Thor不适合居家生活，于是为了证明自己，从没摸过油壶的大少爷在报废了整个厨房后终于让他在下午4点半吃上了半生不熟的午饭。

Thor从小弟弟能立起来那天起异性/同性关系就一团乱麻，他最长的记录是15岁的时候跟一个比他大10岁的女性保持了3个月的关系。Loki掐指一算，他们在一起已经踏入第3个年头了，Thor差不多该跟他待腻了。一次跟Bucky单独外出时，心情不佳的Loki喝多了，把那些自己都觉得阴阳怪气的烦恼一股脑告诉了这位好gay蜜。

Bucky跟Loki在恋爱方面的思考回路完全不同——实际上常玩在一起的四个人性格都天差地远——Loki任何时候都一张刀子嘴但对感情极度内敛，而Bucky，但凡他有屁大点想法都一嚯瑟说出来，高兴了他就拉着Steve滚床单，不高兴了也拉着Steve滚床单，滚完床单那些屁大点的想法就没了，心里只觉得爽歪歪。

Bucky的男人也是个内敛的人，只是他内敛的方式跟Loki完全不同。Steve身上有个塞子，不知道什么时候会碰掉，塞子一掉肉麻的情话就泛滥成灾。总之，Bucky自认为算得上闷骚男同性恋应对专家，当然他不会把这个称号告诉Loki，但是作为那对情侣的朋友，他是真心想帮忙的。

虽然换妻游戏全员都主动（？）参与了，但立刻启动还是不现实的，毕竟Steve刚从澳大利亚拍戏回来，今晚Bucky可不能放走他。于是大家约好，这次特殊行动从周末，也就是两天后开始。正好他们要一起开车从纽约去波士顿，Banner和Natasha决定在那里定居了，一群朋友约好这个周末去小夫妻的新家热闹一番。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

出发去波士顿前，四人组与Tony在约定的地点先碰了个头。

在看到从两辆车里下来的人的组合方式时，Tony拉下镜面墨镜再确认了一下——Loki做了Steve的副驾，而Thor的车是Bucky在开。

“你们这是玩的什么？惩罚游戏？”咖啡色头发的花花公子兴致满满地调侃向他走来的人。

“嗨Tony，Jarvis~这可不是惩罚游戏，是‘换妻游戏’。”

除了Bucky的三人似乎觉得把这个名字说出口有些羞耻，只在他大咧咧跟Tony说话时点点头跟对方打了个招呼。

“那我们就这样发出？”

大家聚在一起抽了支烟，率先灭掉烟头的Tony一脸坏笑。除了不抽烟的Jarvis和Loki之外的三人随即都把没抽完的烟灭了。

于是上路的顺序是Bucky打头阵，Steve居中，Tony让Jarvis负责押后。

“嘿Thor，我早就想试试你这台柯尼塞格了。”Bucky冲稳坐副驾的车主单眼眨了眨。

北欧王子大方地抬手示意他请便：“你随意。”

话音刚落， Bucky轰一声猛踩油门，黑色的幽灵直接一甩尾上了路，第一次领教他车技的Thor差点被甩出车窗，这一刻他终于明白为什么Loki告诫他不要让Bucky开车了。

看着前面的柯尼塞格以熟悉的狂野路数飙了出去，Steve攥了攥方向盘直接放弃了跟车，他摇下车窗跟后面的Jarvis比了一个“你先走”的手势，能跟上Bucky的应该只有这个曾当过职业赛车手的现任文秘了，于是酒红色的NSX也像离弦的箭一样弹射而出很快消失在视线中。Steve不紧不慢地打开音乐发动跑车引擎，随着音响中流淌出的怀旧电影配乐，最后一辆车也出发了。

从纽约开往波士顿通常3个半小时，而Bucky和Jarvis的车2个多小时就到达了目的地。路上Bucky和他的“新男友”Thor聊起电影，好在他们对电影的口味不挑剔所以能聊片子不少。因为男友是专业演员，在一起时除了整晚做爱的日子Bucky通常会陪Steve窝在沙发上看一部或新或老的电影。而Thor看过很多电影纯粹是因为谈了太多恋爱，而看电影是约会的必备项目之一。聊着聊着，两人意外地发现他们都是憨豆先生的超级影迷，大笑着复述台词的Bucky差点撞上高速路的防护栏。

而Bucky的“原配”Steve完全没想到自己会跟恋人的gay蜜聊3个小时的大联盟比赛。他是职业橄榄球超级球迷，而Loki则完全不像会对这种有激烈身体对抗的体育运动感兴趣的人。Loki偶尔会陪Thor看看比赛，所以多少能迎合这个话题。他去过一次现场，只是比赛后半段都忙着跟Thor在厕所隔间里激战，当然这件事不适合在真球迷Steve面前提起。

到达波士顿已经快上午11点了，Tony要去见一个老朋友，于是大家约定午餐时间集合然后暂时分开了。这个城市距离纽约很近，已经来过数次毫无游览热情的四人直奔昆西市场而去。

按Steve的说法，Bucky可以在那儿吃一下午，而Thor无疑是他最好的伴儿。看着一路边吃边聊的一对，Loki突然有一种强烈的挫败感。

“Loki，你还好吗？”Steve注意到身边人一直沉默着，关切地询问。

因为自己的恋人和gay蜜在开心地玩着换妻游戏自己觉得很寂寞，Loki打死也不会承认这种事。他抱歉地笑笑，想起现在Steve是他的“新男友”，刻意开玩笑地撒起娇来。

“不好，你老在看别的帅哥我有点吃醋了。”

老实人Steve一愣，他确实一直盯着走在前面Bucky看，被这么一提醒他才想起身边这位才是他现在的男友。有些歉意的金发青年赶紧拍拍Loki的肩笑着否认。

一行人刚好经过一个网红甜品店，Bucky停下来打算问问身后那对新cp要不要去试试，撞进眼帘的是正低着头笑着窃窃私语的两人。同样停下脚步的Thor也顺着他的视线发现了同行人的亲密互动。

突然一只手猛地拉住金发大个子的手臂把他往旁边一拽，Bucky挽住Thor冲后面的人喊道：“Cap，Loki，你们要吃这家的甜甜圈吗？”

Bucky特地用朋友们称呼Steve的方式叫他，在跟Loki四目相对时特地搂紧Thor露出一个欠揍的得意笑容。领会他意图的黑发青年冲他夸张地翻了个白眼。

四人组两两为伴走进这家名为kiss&kiss的甜品店。不愧是被称为昆西新贵的店铺，即使已经快到午餐的点儿，店里依然排着长队，两对情侣也加入了排队的行列。

过了十几分钟终于排到Bucky和Thor了，每个口味都想尝尝的Bucky决定让其他人先选然后他买剩下的，这样就能吃个遍了。被让到点单位置的Loki认真研究着菜单上充满少女气息的产品名，有些口味不仔细阅读下面那排介绍材料的小字根本想象不出是什么味道，例如浓情西班牙是奶油杏仁味而少女情怀是苹果加车厘子酱的。

最终Loki出于尝试新鲜玩意的心态选了西柚薄荷味的冬季恋歌甜甜圈，而他的临时男友Steve挑了颇为传统的浓情西班牙。两人毫无默契地同时掏出钱包，Steve歪歪头问道：“应该是我买单吧？”Loki楞了一下，轻笑着把钱包塞回裤兜里。

波士顿是全国受教育水平最高的城市之一，这里的人对他人的包容度较其他城市更高。两人的亲密互动让收银台的女孩把他们当作了一对刚确认关系的同性情侣。在接过Steve递出的20元纸币时，她善意地笑着问道：“两位是情侣吗？”

一日情侣也是情侣，两人对望一眼都点了点头。

“你们要参与店里的活动吗？”女孩见自己猜对了，格外热情地向这两位高颜值男性推荐起来：“店里有kiss&free（亲吻即赠）的活动，只要亲吻同行人就可以获得免费赠送的奶油泡芙——缠绵之吻。”

“泡芙？”Loki身后的Bucky没听清前面的对话，只听到奶油泡芙的他一脸兴奋地挤上前，“要要要！多要一个。”

女孩笑着给插进来的顾客解释：“抱歉先生，这个泡芙是非卖品，每一对亲吻的客人可以免费获赠一个。”

Bucky夸张地诶了一声左右转头看看先点单的一对儿，坏笑着问“怎么办”，产生不好预感的Thor赶紧也插上来，四个人面面相觑。

亲吻并不难，问题在于这里的2对恋人目前正组成2队新的临时情侣，是按原本的关系来还是按目前的组合来进行呢？

Loki微微仰头从高处盯着讨要泡芙的gay蜜，冷冷地拒绝道：“想吃泡芙自己想办法。”

“不！我想吃Loki的泡芙！”Bucky夸张地撒娇。

对朋友的无理取闹没辙，Loki看了看他的临时男友、也是这个小混球的正牌男友，对方也是一脸无可奈何。一旁个子最高的金发青年紧张地看着考虑是否要点泡芙的人，犹豫着该不该采取什么行动。

“请问一定要亲吻 ‘自己的’恋人吗？” Loki没好气地向收银员确认。

女孩歪着头回忆了一下店里的规定，表示只要是同行人相互亲吻就可以，对两人的关系并不会特别考证，最后又加上一句很适合暧昧阶段的情侣哦。

“那好吧，我们要一个kiss&free的泡芙。”Loki自暴自弃地点了单。

确认好规则的人转回头看看了Thor，北欧王子立即反射性地挺直脊背，然而事情却没有像他预想的那样发展。Loki将视线转移到Steve身上，浅浅地坏笑着说了句抱歉，然后一把拉过毫无反应的Bucky在他嘴唇上落下一个吻。

！？

三个人一齐僵硬在当场。

Loki从笑盈盈的收银员手中接过小票和找零，用食指和中指夹着纸条塞给被他临幸过的gay蜜，丢下一句“自己去拿泡芙吧，顺便帮我把甜甜圈也拿来”就独自离开了点单的队伍去找休息的地方了。

##

四人组的午餐随便找了一个意式餐厅解决。点好餐时Tony来了电话，说待会儿到餐厅去找他们，不用等他和Jarvis吃饭。

餐点和饮料很快上了桌，吃过甜甜圈和一堆乱七八糟零食的顾客们并不急着吃饭，他们一边聊天一边挑一些小食随意吃着。

他们坐的是卡座型的餐桌，面对面两排沙发椅，在考虑了各种组合后最终两个大块头的金发男人挤在一边，Thor对面是Bucky，而Loki坐在Steve面前。

“要吃披萨吗，Bucky？”Steve习惯性地拿起一片切好的披萨递给坐在斜对面的恋人。

被问及的人交替看着Steve和他手中的披萨，用下巴示意身旁的人：“你不应该先问问你的‘男友’吗？”

Loki配合地接过Steve手上的披萨说了句谢谢，虽然他并不喜欢吃披萨，但跟Thor在一起后也慢慢习惯这种高热量的食物了。

Bucky提议换妻游戏的初衷是让（可能）对彼此有些腻味的Loki夫夫体验久违的恋爱新鲜感，虽然知道Steve配合起来会有些为难，但对方毫无参与感的样子让他觉得有些没劲。

“Steve。”正牌男友的呼唤马上让低头喝可乐的人抬起帽檐，Bucky一脸挑衅的坏笑，“嘿，你怎么也算个演员吧，不能入戏一点吗？让我们见识一下你的演技？”

三人一齐盯着刚才在路上还被粉丝认出来求合影的好莱坞男星，对自己一上午的表现也不太满意的Steve低下头逃开集中的视线。他利用一个短暂的闭眼集中精神，再次抬起头时眼神完全变了。

“抱歉，之前我在想工作上的事，老是开小差。”男演员开始了即兴表演，他转向坐在对面扮演自己的“恋人”的Loki，“对不起Loki，是我不好，下午我好好陪你好吗？”

Bucky的提议对之前一直状况外的Steve起了奇效，他对临时男友的态度瞬间变得情意绵绵。

妙计得逞的Bucky坏笑着看看楞楞地点头回应的Loki，又看看自己的搭档，从桌子下脚猛地踹了Thor一脚。

“嘿Thor，别看旁边的帅哥了，你男朋友在这儿。”

身体、口头同时挨了训的Thor悻悻地向Bucky赔着不是，期间偷瞟Loki的他又被男友狠狠瞪了一眼。

Loki默默地嚼着披萨，看gay蜜教训自家的大个子倒是挺有趣的风景。

“要喝可乐吗？”Steve把插着吸管的冰可乐递给饶有兴致地看着友人吵闹的Loki，见对方盯着可乐没接过去，他解释道：“你点的咖啡吧…吃披萨觉得腻的话喝点可乐会比较舒服。啊对了，我去帮你拿根吸管。”

“不用了。”

Loki接过可乐，直接含着吸管喝起来。冰凉甘甜的液体滑入咽喉，二氧化碳气体直冲鼻腔。嗯…的确如Steve所说，可乐跟披萨的搭配很赞，Loki暗自决定以后在家里叫披萨外卖的时候也顺便点杯可乐吧。

在一旁打情骂俏的Bucky自说自话地把Thor设定为他帅气但总爱拈花惹草并且觊觎别人男友的花心渣男男友，顶着这个罪名的Thor郁闷地嚼着薯条小声抗议。然而当Bucky看到gay蜜态度自然地喝着Steve的可乐时，莫名燃起好胜心的他对自家“渣男”的态度发生了180°大转变。

Tony和Jarvis抵达战场时，他们仿佛走进一场醉鬼party。一向不爱跟人有身体接触的Loki靠在一辈子吊死在Bucky树上的Steve怀里；对面的Bucky笨手笨脚地用叉子卷着意面，总是绞不稳的面条垂得很长，他只能撑着桌面站起来把面条喂进为了配合他几乎已经趴到桌子上的Thor嘴里。还好那张桌子只够坐4个人，刚到的两人默默在还有一段距离的位置上坐了下来开始点菜。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

在纽约的纹身店工作了3年的Natasha自认为见过各路神仙，但当她看到站在自家玄关里的奇妙组合时，还是忍不住wow、wow、wow惊嘘三声。而可怜的男主人Banner则一直僵化在客厅里。

最先进来的是背着Loki满头大汗的Steve，接着是气喘吁吁地把Bucky扛在肩头的Thor，最后是面不改色公主抱Tony的Jarvis。

“抱歉各位，请你们先脱鞋。这是我家，不是男同志的freak show（怪胎秀）。”Natasha拎着脱鞋递给被纷纷扔到沙发上的货物们。

事情的起因是吃完午餐的6人挤在四人桌上聊起世界各地的奇葩运动，Tony说的国际象棋拳击赛震惊全场，但Thor老家的背老婆大赛激发了在场众人的参赛热情。

于是在开往友人新居的路上，三辆车特地停到距离目的地一两百米的停车场，然后第一届纽约贵公子背老婆（公）大赛在波士顿某小区展开。

Natasha一边狂翻白眼一边将大瓶冰可乐递给第一个进来的Steve，Bucky一把抢过瓶子高高举起，接着Tony又把它捧起来，最终这瓶6人轮番高举的碳酸饮料被心疼地毯的女主人塞回冰箱换成了果汁。

##

晚餐计划在露台上进行BBQ，心细手巧（人妻）组Loki和Steve帮着Natasha准备食材。科技全能（三通）组Tony和Jarvis把主人家里各种电动新玩意都熟悉了一遍，包括那个电动小火车。而游手好闲（少儿）组Thor和Bucky合力与Banner进行五子棋大战，智商1+1小于1的两人屡战屡败。

阳台上的Natasha匆匆跑过客厅，在未婚夫询问的时候，她丢下一句“Steve把Loki弄哭了”就冲进了洗手间。

少儿组的两位听到这个重磅消息丢下棋子一齐冲向阳台看热闹。

露台上的料理台前，泪流满面的Loki抬手挡着脸，而Steve着急地用小拇指勾着纸巾盒往他手里塞。菜板上散着切到一半的洋葱，似乎是汁水溅到Loki眼里了，而正在准备调料的Steve手上沾满了刺激性物品。

看到眼前的情况Thor二话不说冲过去就把Loki往屋里带，两人很快消失在移门另一侧，被留下的Steve和Bucky望着人消失的方向哑口无言。

“Wow，Steve~你完了。”Bucky奸笑着凑过去撞了撞儿时玩伴，幸灾乐祸地打趣，“你把Loki弄哭了，Thor会杀了你的。”

还在戏里的金发青年摇摇头：“你男朋友为什么要杀我？”

这种时候竟还不忘演戏，Bucky对这个死脑筋肃然起敬，难得独处这个笨蛋也不知道亲近自己一下。

“噢，你在弄辣椒酱？”

Bucky用拇指沾了点鲜红的酱汁塞进嘴里，淌到指腹上的调料给下唇染上妖冶的色泽。强烈的辣味刺激着味蕾，他偏过头挑逗地看了眼那个迟钝的男人，张开嘴唇缓缓说了句“好辣”，心里却急躁得想嚷嚷你他妈快来亲我啊！

如此明显的暗示终于起了效果，Steve快速瞟了屋内一眼，确认没人看这边后，他拎着Bucky把他按到栏杆上用力吻了下去。嘴唇上的酱汁被交缠的唇舌涂在彼此口中，火辣的刺激瞬间冲上大脑。被抵在栏杆上的人刚想抬手搂住对方加深这个吻，Steve颓然地撤开身。

“我们不能这样Bucky，这样太对不起Loki和Thor了。昨晚的事就当我们喝醉了吧…”男演员懊恼地垂下湛蓝的眸子。

入戏就算了，还给自己加戏！？为那个中断的吻而愤懑的Bucky瞬间笑出声。不行不行，他得配合着搭戏，爽朗的大笑变成戏谑的苦笑。

“明明是你先勾引我的Steve，”艺术来源于生活，久别重逢时的确是Steve先表白心意的，Bucky也跟着编故事，“既然你还没有做好离开Loki的打算，那就别再招惹我了。”

把Steve设定成在两个好友间来回横跳的渣男，Bucky对自己的编剧能力颇为满意。在他的言情喜剧里男人都是大猪蹄子——除了自己和Loki。

Loki捧着泛着气泡的温水仔细把眼睛周围清洗一番，用Natasha给的毛巾擦干脸后，他发现洗手间只剩下满脸担忧的Thor。

高个子男人凑近清理好脸上水渍的Loki，帮他整理散落到耳边的黑发。发丝间熟悉的香水味让Thor回想起昨晚的温存，他用乞求的语气凑到恋人耳边说道：“我们不玩那个傻乎乎的换妻游戏了好吗？”

感觉自己也被划入“傻乎乎”范畴的Loki倒不乐意了，他挥开滑向自己后颈的大手，用生疏的语气拒绝：“别这样，被Steve看到就麻烦了。”

好吧，Thor只能认命地继续扮演别人的男友。

“Steve会生你的气吗？他对你好吗？”

问出口的瞬间Thor就后悔了，这是什么前男友经典台词呀。一向来者不拒去者不追的北欧王子从来不会跟以前的恋人藕断丝连，这种放不下前任的感觉真是有些新鲜。

主动拒绝退出游戏的Loki当然只能照着这句苦涩的对白继续对下去：“他很好，很温柔。”

Steve的确是个温柔的男人，又对恋人（Bucky）无比专一，虽然他的工作有很大的特殊性但并不影响他成为一个顾家的男人。实际上他的身材长相也是Loki喜欢的类型，如果自己没有遇到Thor，会不会喜欢他呢？答案当然是不会，因为深爱Bucky已经是Steve的一部分了。

“…也是做丈夫的绝佳人选。”

Loki加上一句中肯的评价，他突然想借Steve气气自己不成熟的恋人。意外的是，Thor并没有生气甚至没有反驳。他定定地望着Loki，半晌才收回冰蓝色的双眼说了句“回去吧，Bucky他们等着呢。”

##

吃过晚饭后，纽约贵公子们终于在家里关不住了，一屋子人直奔附近最热的夜店，连不爱参与这种活动的Banner医生也被一起拖了进去。

Tony、Jarvis陪不习惯震天响的电子乐的Banner坐在角落里喝酒，Loki、Steve和女舞神Natasha在舞池里high，而同为双性恋的Bucky和Thor一拍即合组队泡妞去了。

泡妞二人组玩到凌晨返回朋友们身边时，Natasha已经陪明天要加班的未婚夫回家了。

“撤呗？”比四人组年长的Tony跟他们在一起时总得扮演领队的角色。

一行人在Stark名下的五星级酒店开好房，Tony虽然很有兴趣知道今晚这四人要怎么分配房间，但他实在没精力跟这群醉鬼瞎闹了。把房卡递交出去后，Jarvis陪着他的老板坐电梯直上顶层。

在20楼下电梯的客人们依旧很high，四人推推搡搡挤进楼道，比较清醒的Loki和Steve走在前面拿着门卡寻找对应的门牌。

“喂Thor，”Bucky突然压上高个子的肩把他的耳朵摁到自己嘴边，“刚才你跟我说的…想不想验证一下？”

“怎么验证？”Thor眯起眼看着挂自己身上神神秘秘的人不解地发问。

“待会儿配合我~”

Bucky说完拍拍朋友的背，撒着欢赶上前面两人，他们已经找到了房间的位置正等在门口。

Loki按gay蜜的示意开了门，Bucky一把将他推进去，自己拉着Steve也进了房间，消失在门边前不忘用眼神示意Thor跟上。

“这个沙发归我啦~”一进屋Bucky就急冲冲地扑倒在柔软的沙发上开始宣示主权。

屋内的空间很宽敞，除了king size的大床，靠近门的一侧摆放着价格不菲的皮沙发组。醉得并不厉害但刻意趁机发酒疯的人把靠枕全扫到地上，自己横躺在沙发上面。

“问题是你要谁留下陪你？”Loki熟稔地打开柜子里的冰箱取了两瓶苏打水，递出其中一瓶时挑衅地问道。

冰凉的瓶身给滚烫的脸颊贴上舒爽的凉意，Bucky缓缓起身看着屋里三人，Loki自顾自拧开饮料仰头喝着，Thor似乎认定这不是自己的房间依旧杵在门口的方向，而Steve则已经自觉地坐到床边了。

“No~你们都忘了吗？”沙发上的人抬起一根手指左右晃了晃，“在回到纽约之前我们都要维持‘换妻’的状态哦！”

“来吧darling，”Bucky冲Thor招招手继续道，“我们的夜晚才刚开始~”

Thor和Loki对望一眼，黑发青年似乎有些吃惊但并没有阻止的意思，坐在床边的Steve长叹一口气按住了额头。

“怎么，你还打算动真格不成？”Thor在沙发上坐下来，柔软的座椅包裹着强壮的身体陷下去。

感到绝望的Steve几乎是用求救的语气转向唯一镇得住沙发二人组的Loki：“这也太乱来了，你不阻止吗？”

Cap的救星靠在电视柜边看着两个恶作剧得逞的幼稚鬼，虽然表面平静，但Loki心里也在盘算着。也许这是一个不错的契机，虽然需要朋友们做一些牺牲，如果能把他心里长久的疑问搞清楚，倒也值得一试。

“我觉得挺好，Steve。”Loki放下苏打水，走到床边把他的临时男友从床上拉起来，“你只有过一个男友，你也应该多尝试一下不同的事物。我们走吧。”

当Loki拉着Steve的手走过沙发时，他冲好gay蜜眨眨眼露出似笑非笑的暧昧神情。Bucky上次见到这个笑容还是在他们认识Thor之前，这是被他称为“手到擒来smile”的绝杀，每次Loki对勾搭他的男人露出这种表情，借住在他家的Bucky都得乖乖去酒店住。

等等，这意味着……

“等一下！”在想好下一步对策前，Bucky已经开口叫住了挽着手准备离开房间的一对。

屋里三人齐刷刷看着从沙发上站起来的人，僵硬在半战立姿态上的Bucky脑子里疯狂转动着。

“Hey, hey~你们不觉得在一起比较刺激吗？”虽然从来没跟Steve交过底，不过年轻气盛时在俄罗斯参加过类似活动的Bucky还是大胆提议，“人多更热闹不是吗？你们都没玩过吧？Thor？好吧，你可能玩过…呃？”

最终，本着互相监督（？）、互相促进（？）的原则，两对临时情侣决定在一个房间过夜。

“好了，现在要怎么玩？”最年长的高个子青年操着手站在屋子中央问道。

Thor蹙眉看着坐在自己身边的Bucky，用眼神询问他下一步的打算。而他的“新男友”好了伤疤忘了疼，又盘算起坏点子了。

Bucky一个翻身搂住Thor，大声宣布：“沙发归我们，床归你们，来比速度吧！”

三人面面相觑。

Thor压低声音确认：“Are you sure（你确定）…？！”

“忘了刚才出电梯我跟你说的了吗？”Bucky用对面两人听不到的音量驳回抗议。

“对自己没信心吗，Loki？”好gay蜜甩出一记直拳。

被挑衅的人耸耸肩：“试试？”

于是，三个各自心怀鬼胎的男人和一个被逼无奈的演员决定上演一出深夜档激情好戏。

##

（作者：别问我为什么跪着打字。↓）

Bucky搂着Thor倒在沙发上，两人四手并用把碍事的套头衫连同打底T恤一起从棕发青年身上剥离。习惯了恋人精瘦体格的Thor轻声感叹，穿衣显瘦的Bucky衣物下均匀地覆盖着紧实的胸肌和腹肌，看样子平时也没少练。

Bucky抬手勾住Thor眼睛却看着稍远处，身上的人顺着他的视线看过去，Loki仍站在原地看着他们。受到两人视线洗礼Loki回过神来，他叹着气转身朝自己的战友走去。收回视线的Thor出神地盯着Bucky没再继续。

“被哥迷住了？”Bucky拍拍发呆人的脸，浓密的睫毛忽闪着，灰蓝色的眼睛盛着诱人的笑意。

Thor不禁认真思考起这个问题。Bucky Barnes绝对应该划入好看的一类，五官端正甚至可以说精致，他有一双迷人的大眼睛，笑起来的样子很可爱。客观地说，Bucky比Thor大部分前男友女友更合他胃口，金发男人也奇怪为什么认识这么久自己从来没留意这一点。

“嗯…还好吧？”Thor用鼻尖掠过覆着淡淡体毛的胸口，甜蜜的香水味萦绕在狭窄的距离间，他不禁皱起鼻子评价道，“有点太甜了。”

Thor没有拿人作比较的习惯，他简单的是非观里只有喜欢、不喜欢和想上、不想上两个标准，现在他的思维似乎进化了不少。Loki敏感高傲，Bucky可爱迷人，他并不是不喜欢Bucky这类的，可是他喜欢Loki，所以对其他人都没兴趣了…等等，Thor努力回忆着，似乎自从认识Loki之后他就没再想过上别人？

看来Loki不仅是自己交往时间最长的恋人，还有其他特别之处。

Thor总是很快爱上一个人，又很快爱上下一个，有时候甚至导致前后两个人打起来。他爱上Loki只用了0.1秒，就在那个穿着黑色毛呢大衣的男人站上讲台的一瞬间；他爱上下一个人已经用了太长时间，目前还没有眉目。

Thor总是很轻易放弃曾经爱过的人，只有极少数保持着疏远的联系。他和Loki暂时没有离开彼此的打算，但今天他突然意识到自己无法放开他。当25岁的Jane离开15岁的Thor步入婚姻殿堂时，Thor有些失落但马上投入了下一段恋情；当Loki说Steve对他很好时，明知道这是游戏，Thor却心痛得不知所措。

晚上在喧闹的夜店里，打算随便找几个美女玩玩的二人组迟迟没有选好目标。不但没有主动出击反而一直在拒绝女性邀请的金发男人迷惑地向比他稍微年长的Bucky提问，为什么我对这些女人提不起兴趣？现在他已经知道答案了。

22岁的Thor Odinson终于认清了两件事——爱上Loki之后他不会再爱别人了，还有他从没想过和Loki分开。

可是Loki怎么想呢？

“嘿Thor，你能专心点吗？”Bucky抱怨的声音打断Thor难得的思考时间，他一边不满地招呼心不在焉的临时男友，一边用下巴示意占据床铺的另一对，“加油呀，我们领先着呢~”

顺着身下人的视线看过去，另一对毫无进展。

Steve独自坐在床沿边看着不知什么时候打开的电视，画面里播放着毫无趣味的国际新闻，而Loki正站在窗边接电话。

很快，接完电话的Loki一边向久等的人道歉一边走近，沙发上的两人慌忙收回视线继续自己手头的事。Steve把电视音量调小，接过递来的手机将它跟遥控一起放到床头柜上。

“那我们也…？”坐到床边的Loki用眼神示意了一下沙发的方向询问道。

Steve叹了口气，即使不用看也知道他们在做什么。视线落到面前人身上，金发男人认命地点点头。

因为工作需要他倒是很多次跟演对手戏的女星在聚光灯下当众亲热，但那毕竟是演戏。戏外的Steve如他认真的性格一样，对感情也是一板一眼。不算拍戏，他甚至从来没有吻过Bucky以外的人。

Loki凑近犹豫不决的人身边，显然这个痴情的傻子正为难，“你没问题吗？”他问。

“OK，开始吧。”Steve直视对方的眼睛点点头，颇有些公事公办的意思。

“Are you sure？”

当Loki问出这句话的时候，两人的距离已经近到来不及回答，温暖的嘴唇贴上冰凉的薄唇。

包括Steve本人在内，没人知道他到底是同性恋还是异性恋，因为到目前为止他只喜欢过Bucky一个人，大概一辈子也不会喜欢别人了。

亲吻拍戏的搭档时，他并不觉得兴奋但也不厌恶。亲吻Loki也是这种感觉。但Loki是男性，跟Bucky不同的男性。Bucky身上的味道总是甜甜的，香水的味道、食物的味道、熟悉的味道，而Loki身上的木质香更安静内敛。

沙发上的两人总是控制不住偷瞟旁边的冲动，虽然Thor的嘴唇在Bucky身上游走，却总是抓不住重点，而Bucky自己也心不在焉。

“嘿，你真的是传说中器大活好的北欧王子吗？还是我太没吸引力了？”回过神的Bucky戏谑地冲身上的人抱怨起来。

被质疑的男人干脆从对手身上起身，他总觉得怪怪的，自己好像有什么部件坏掉了。

“呼，好像不行，”Thor把垂落到耳边的金发撸到耳后，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨起来，“如果是Loki我早就硬了…你不行。”

什么你不行，到底是谁不行！？Bucky的暴脾气瞬间被点燃，同时点燃的还有迷之好胜心——他也承认好gay蜜Loki是美人，但自己不也是个万人迷吗？

“起来起来！”愤怒的小可爱一把将身上的大个子推开，“还是让哥来教教你。”

Thor几乎是被拽着领子扔到一旁的单人沙发上的，把他丢过去的人扑一般压上来，温热的掌心隔着衣物抚过北欧人结实的胸膛，挑逗地在腹部按压着。Bucky一路下滑跪坐到男人腿间的地毯上，手指勾住皮带拽了拽。

等等，真的事到临头这个磨人的小妖精又怂了。他抬起头看着一脸诧异的人，眨巴眨巴眼问：“你自己脱？”

对方也眨巴眨巴眼：“不是你要赐教吗？”

于是为了谁动手脱裤子两人竟僵持不下。

“…不”

Loki的声音从旁侧传来，微弱的抗议声瞬间吸引了沙发二人组的注意。

躺着的人黑色的头发散开在床面上，他面朝与他们相反的窗户方向，仰起的下颚勾勒出脸颊和脖子细长的线条，深色衬衫的扣子解开了一半露出白皙的锁骨和胸口。金色短发的男人分开他的双腿伏在身上，嘴唇细细落在衣物下。似乎感觉到稍远处的视线，Loki抬手遮住脸，马上被身上人拉着手腕压回身侧，作为躲避的惩罚Steve埋下头用力啃咬着他胸前的皮肤。

妈的，旁观的两人不禁同时在心里骂道，为什么搞得这么色气满满…？！

“啊”被咬疼的Loki轻声呻吟。

啊？啊不行了！Bucky只觉得脑子轰地发热，他猛地站起来冲向大床，在他扑上去的同时，一个黑影从他身前掠过。

Bucky猛虎扑食一般把Steve一下推翻到床的另一端，他恶狠狠地回头瞪向“勾引”他男人的gay蜜时，Loki已经被Thor抱着拖到床下去了。

一时间沉默的房间里只剩下四人此起彼伏的急促喘息。

“哎我受够了！Loki你是魔鬼~”Bucky蹦起来一把抓起隔壁的门卡拽着Steve往门外冲，走时还丢下一句“Thor你完了！彻底完了！”

##

Bucky直接把Steve扔进门里，一脚踏进房间他又立刻把恋人拎着领子拉回来压到门上。

“呵Steve，玩得开心吗？”

事情的发展并没有太出乎Steve的意料，把Loki放倒在床上那一刻起他就在读秒等着Thor来英雄救美了，唯一让他没想到的是自己居然也是被救的人之一。

说实话Steve甚至有些开心，演了一天得到这个“奖励”也算值了。回想Bucky压到自己身上时紧张的样子他就控制不住满脸笑意。

“你笑个屁！”

Bucky突然生气起来，这傻子在笑啥？是跟Loki玩得乐傻了吗？

“哼~”Bucky没好气地甩开对方的衣领气鼓鼓地往屋里去，“我说了吧Steve，你应该试试其他人——”

撒气的发言被从身后搂住身体的双臂打断，依然是那句熟悉的话语：“我只爱你Bucky。”

类似的问题他们讨论过很多次，Steve是个认死理的人，他总是紧紧拽着Bucky说自己一辈子只爱过他一个人，也只会爱他一个人。Bucky很开心，但他会认真地反驳，你没试过怎么知道。

现在Steve试过了，Loki是个不错的尝试，算了…别管那么多了。Bucky转身搂住似乎准备打开情话开关的男友，用急切的吻把他开口的打算堵了回去。如意想的那样，他得到了热情的回应。

两人保持着接吻的姿态一边互相扒掉衣物一边拉扯着往屋里去，Bucky喜欢这样，与其叽叽歪歪半天扯不明白不如直接身体交流。搂着Steve倒在床上时，他已经把游戏的事丢出门口，心里Yeah~地飞上天了。

##

那对总是活力满满的情侣嚷嚷着离开后，房间里只剩下Loki和Thor。

两人对视一眼，Thor快速翻身从地上站起来不由分说地把衣衫不整的人拉进浴室。金发大个子没有选择平时爱用的浴缸，他冲进淋浴隔间拧开热水马上把别着脸站在外面的Loki也抓了进去。

温暖的液体从上至下将他们浇透。被压在墙面上的黑发青年被冰冷的石材和炙热的怒火夹在中间，胡乱堵上来的吻扰乱了呼吸。

“你竟然对别的男人有感觉？”松开的嘴唇恶狠狠地吐出怨言，冰蓝色的眼睛像要捏碎对方一样紧紧缠上。

有感觉倒不至于，那毕竟是gay蜜的男朋友，Loki会啊地叫出声是因为Steve咬了他一口（绝对是跟Bucky学的）。但是坏心眼的Loki不打算为自己辩解，至少现在不会，他很期待看看这只炸毛的狮子今晚要怎么“惩罚”他。

“你在生什么气呢？像被别人入侵了地盘的野兽似的。”Loki把被热水冲到脸颊上的黑发捋回耳后，还不忘冷嘲热讽一番。

淋了一头水的Thor现在彻底清醒了，比这辈子任何时候都清醒——他算是栽在这个叫Loki的男人手里了。既然如此，事情不就简单了吗？

“Loki你给我记好，只有我能满足你，我会让你变得非我不可。”

粗暴的舔舐瞬间占领微启的唇齿，湿透的衣物被艰难地扯开。翻转身体的Loki双手撑在涂满雾气的墙上，当Thor分开他的双腿将滚烫的下身贴合上来时，受罚者低下头窃喜地咬住下唇笑了，今天的游戏真是合他的胃口。

##

错过了早饭和午饭的两对情侣在Tony的建议下一起去附近的土耳其烤肉店吃饭。

“所以昨天的赢家是Loki和Bucky吗？”Tony嚼着并不怎么好吃的食物用手指了指对面两个人。

“不Tony，那不是比赛，只是…娱乐。”Thor吞掉口中的烤肉接话。

“可是…Loki亲了3个人，Bucky亲了3个人，你和Steve各亲了2个，所以他俩赢了。”不嫌事大的Tony干脆腾出两只手比划着，谁亲了谁，谁又亲了谁。

Thor继续解释着友谊第一比赛第二的游戏原则，Loki皱起眉质疑gay蜜提议这个游戏到底想干嘛，Bucky对自己的馊主意相当满意，而Steve至始至终撑着下巴沉默着。

从烤肉店出来一行人要打道回府了。

原本打算在波士顿期间都持续换妻状态，但似乎已经没有必要了，大家决定按正常的组合开车返回纽约。把车停在路边，计划在路上就各走各的几人提前相互道别起来。

“Bye~Loki，Thor，记得相亲相爱哦。”

Bucky一脸坏笑地站在柯尼塞格边跟准备上车的两人叮嘱着，Loki不耐烦地挥挥手钻进副驾。

“再见各位。”Thor拉开车门道别。

突然好像想起什么，Thor放开车门转身回到路沿上，他直直走到Steve面前低头在他嘴上啵唧一口。行凶者迅速逃回车上关好车门，一踩油门，黑色的跑车带着沉闷的轰鸣自顾自就上路了。

Bucky张大嘴愣在路边，Steve整个人都石化了，而稍远处的Tony被北欧王子的好胜心笑趴在车顶。

“真是个不错的周末呀。”Jarvis代替说不出话的老板作了总结。

 

END


End file.
